back to december
by SweettFace
Summary: He was there every time to catch her when she was about to fall, and in return she broke his heart. **Series of songfics by multiple artists. **
1. back to december::

_Hi! This is my first Maid Sama Fic! So bear with me if it doesn't quench your wanting._

_Back To December By Taylor Swift_

_Also, if anyone who is subscribed to me got the email about this new story like 3 times, sorry it's just that something was going on and my story wouldn't show up on fanfiction. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own the song or back to December.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>::back to december::<em>

* * *

><p>"You Jerk! Why must you always tease me! <strong>STOP PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH!<strong> Why can't you understand that **I DON'T WANT YOU!** " I screamed as loud as I could.

Usui's eyes widened. What had I just done? What had I just said? What had I just ruined?

I saw pain and hurt in his eyes.

He didn't say anything back though, he just walked away.

"Wait Usui I didn't me-"

But he had already left.

_ I'm so glad you made time to see me._  
><em>How's life? Tell me how's your family.<em>  
><em>I haven't seen them in a while.<em>

I feel horrible that I hadn't realized it till now. He loved me, and he just wanted to be with me and protect me, but I pushed him away. And hurt him.  
><em>You've been good, busier than ever,<em>  
><em>We small talk, work and the weather,<em>  
><em>Your guard is up and I know why.<em>

I still see him around Seika, but we don't really talk anymore. Not that way we used to.  
><em>Because the last time you saw me<em>  
><em>Is still burned in the back of your mind.<em>  
><em>You gave me roses and I left them there to die.<em>

He was there every time time to catch me when I was about to fall, and in return I broke his heart. Of course he doesn't show it though, or he thinks he doesn't show it. He doesn't talk to anyone. He doesn't participate in activities anymore. He doesn't come to Maid Latte anymore either. Why would he though? Why would he want to see my face? I bet its still embedded into his head after that day.

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_  
><em>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"<em>  
><em>And I go back to December all the time.<em>  
><em>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.<em>  
><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.<em>  
><em>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time.<em>

I'm so sorry Usui. I was just scared. I thought that the feelings I had would go away if I made you go way, but that's not working. Now my feelings are stronger than ever, loud and clear.

_These days I haven't been sleeping,_  
><em>Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.<em>  
><em>When your birthday passed and I didn't call.<em>  
><em>And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,<em>  
><em>I watched you laughing from the passenger side.<em>  
><em>Realized that I loved you in the fall.<em>

Maybe I deserve all of this. All of this regret and anger inside of me.

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_  
><em>You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".<em>

I should've told him how I felt. What was I scared of? I can't even tell myself that.

_So this is me swallowing my pride_  
><em>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<em>  
><em>And I go back to December all the time.<em>  
><em>It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,<em>  
><em>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.<em>  
><em>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind<em>  
><em>I go back to December all the time.<em>

_I miss your skin, your sweet smile,  
>So good to me, so right<br>And how you held me in your arms that September night -  
>The first time you ever saw me cry.<em>

I need him. I miss him. I **want** him, but I don't **deserve** him.

And when I found him on the roof that day looking at the picture of me and him after he beat me in that game, I decided to tell him how I felt.

He noticed me, but he refused to acknowledge me. I told him I needed to talk to him, and he could pretend to ignore me all he wanted. He was listening and that's all that mattered.

I told him...

_"Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

_Probably mindless dreaming,_  
><em>But if we loved again, I swear<strong> I'd love you right."<strong>_

He interrupted me right after that.

"I don't recall ever telling you I loved you."

His face was sad, and I knew that he didn't want to say that.

"You didn't have to. I didn't know that you did then, but I know now, and I know that it's too late but just hear me out. Please?"

He nodded.

So I said...

_"I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._  
><em>So if the chain is on your door I understand.<em>

_But this is me swallowing my pride  
>Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."<br>And I go back to December..."_

I felt tears at my cheeks. Damn it, this was too much for me, but I couldn't stop myself._  
><em>

_"It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
>Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.<br>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
>I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind...<em>

_I go back to December all the time."_

His green eyes were pouring into mine. He showed no emotion. He walked right past me. He didn't even say anything! I was mad now!

I grabbed his arm.

And once again my eyes were met with his.

I didn't mean to grab him so forcefully.

He looked down at my grip on his arm. He smirked.

"I'm guessing you know what you want now." He said.

"You."

I kissed him fiercely.

I missed this feeling.

I missed his lips.

His Smell.

Him.

But I'm afraid my guilt,regret, and insecurities still take over me.

And even now,

_I still go back to December._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE.<strong>


	2. skyscraper::

_Thanks for all of the reviews. I really appreciate it._

__Here's the second part since you loved the first one so much. :) __

_Skyscraper By Demi Lovato_

_Disclaimer- I dont own the anime, manga or the song._

* * *

><p><em>::skyscraper::<em>

* * *

><p><em>Skies are crying, I am watching<br>Catching tear drops in my hands_

It's as if the Universe wants to keep bending me and just waits for me to finally break.

I've grown up to believe that all men do is leave, and that has cost me to lose the best thing that's ever happened to me.

_Only silence as it's ending  
>Like we never had a chance<em>

I still remember that day on the roof. When I told him how sorry I was, and when I kissed him. He cared about me, I knew that, but there was still that feeling I had of doubt in my gut, and I pushed him away. Again.

_Do you have to make me feel like  
>There's nothing left of me?<em>

I let him get away because of my fears. I let him get away because of my insecurities.

I thought I was doing myself a favor, but now I'm the one who's broken.

This feeling is eating me alive. Is it wrong for a girl to just not want to be hurt? Is it wrong that they're scared to let someone love them because their father never did?

_You can take everything I have_  
><em>You can break everything I am<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of glass<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of paper<em>  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down<em>  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>

It's been a year since he has last spoken to me.

He transferred to Miyabigaoka for his third year, and he didn't even say bye.

Not even a wave.

Why would he though? I wouldn't have either if I was him.

I didn't deserve it.

I've learned though during that long year that not all men are horrible people who abandon their families and hurt their loved ones.

I've learned that this memory that was eating me alive needed to stop.

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_  
><em>And untangle you from me<em>

Even though I walk with my head up higher now, does't mean I'm as confident as I make myself look.

I still have cracks, and they can never be filled.

_Would it make you feel better_  
><em>To watch me while I bleed?<em>

I still see him around though, but he's always accompanied by that brunette girl. They hold hands, and hug each other.

I wonder if he knows how much it hurts to see him happy with someone else.

_All my windows still are broken_  
><em>But I'm standing on my feet<em>

I miss him, I do. I know I hurt him multiple times, and there is just so much one person can take. Thats life though, people go on, but I didn't want him to move on.

I don't want him to give up on me, I want him to want me again.

But I've made some decisions and I've said some things, and I have to walk around knowing that I can't fix the past.

_You can take everything I have_  
><em>You can break everything I am<em>

_Like I'm made of glass_  
><em>Like I'm made of paper<em>  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down<em>  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>

I guess it's more like karma.

There was a time when he cared about me and protected me, **but I thought I didn't need him.**

Now it's the other way around.

I want to be there when he falls like he was for me.

I want to be there to hold him when he's sad like he did for me.

I want to be there to kiss him and prove to him that he loves me like he did to me.

But **he doesn't need me**, and I have to accept that.

_Go run, run, run_  
><em>I'm gonna stay right here,<em>  
><em>Watch you disappear<em>

As I'm standing here letting go of my fears and insecurities I can't help but think of you, dad.

_Yeah, oh_  
><em>Go run, run, run<em>  
><em>Yeah, it's a long way down<em>  
><em>But I am closer to the clouds up here<em>

You made me grow up to believe that all men do is leave, and that has cost me to lose the best thing that's ever happened to me.

But I'm done letting this memory of you keep me from living.

_You can take everything I have_  
><em>You can break everything I am<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of glass<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of paper<em>  
><em>Oh Oh<em>  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down<em>  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<br>_

* * *

><p><em><em>The next chapter will be in Takumi's POV.<em>_

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. i wont give up::

_I Won't Give Up By Jason Mraz._

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Maid Sama or the song. _**

* * *

><p><em>::i wont give up::<em>

* * *

><p>I remember her eyes. Her eyes just like amber.<p>

_When I look your eyes, it's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise. Well there's so much the hold._

I remember the way she'd look at me with eyes full of confusion. She didn't know what she feeling inside.

_And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far. To be right where you are. Hold old is your soul?_

I remember how she'd rest her head on my shoulder when I forcefully held her,but she'd always tense up after a while and push me away. When I looked into her her eyes I could see that she didn't want to, but she had been hurt by someone, and was scared.

_I wont give up on us. Even if the skies get rough._

I remember the day I transferred to Miyabigaoka. I didn't even look at her. Even though she hurt me multiple times, I still should've told her goodbye and that I loved her.

_I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up._

I've tried to move on, and I thought I could, but I **can't.**

_And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating. I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find._

I remember that day she pushed me away for the billionth time. She had kissed me, but her fears took over her for the billionth time.

But I'm still here, and I won't give up her. I want to be there every time her fears overcome her. I want to be there to hold her, and tell her it's alright. I would If I could, but she won't let me.

But I won't give up on her.

_ Cause even the stars, they burst! Some even fall to the earth. _

Sometimes when you're scared of something, you miss out on amazing opportunities.

It could be riding that roller-coaster you were so scared of, It could be taking that road test you were so scared to fail, or it could even be loving someone that you know loves you back.

_We've got alot to learn, but God knows we're worth it. No I won't give up._

There is only so much heartbreak one person can go through, but when you love someone you just really don't care. It hurts, trust me it does, but it's worth it.

You just can't give up on love.

_I don't want to__ be someone who walks away so easily. __I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make._

It's going to take so much more to stop me from chasing her.

_ Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use t__he tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake._

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

There can still be us. Even though it's been a year since we've spoken, there can still an "us."

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am_

Maybe I'm not her knight in shining armor, and maybe I won't kiss her and wake her from her everlasting sleep.

But I believe in my heart that we can make the best out of this, whatever "this" is.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

I'm never going to give up her. I don't care how many times she breaks my heart.

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_Still looking up._

Once you feel this way for someone nothing can stop it.

I've spent too many days apart from her, and I don't want to ignore the feeling of missing her anymore.

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_

I know that someday she will realize that some fears you just have to get over, and then can she will be happy.

_God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_

I know that someday she will meet someone that loves her just as much as I do. Someone that will take care of her, and make her feel safe.

_We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

She is worth it all to me, but I guess I'm not worth it to her.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

At first I thought that she was just scared to get hurt, but it's happened too many times for that to be reason right? I'm not giving up on her, I'm just letting her be happy... with someone else.

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

You never know though, maybe someday she'll show up my porch and she'll say she loves me just like in the movies.

But you know that's just the movies.

* * *

><p><em>You decide the fourth part.<em>

_Happy ending of this story means Misaki and Usui end up together._

_Sad Ending of this story would only mean that they're not together but they're happy with other people._

_So think about it._

_Happy or Sad ending?_

_**REVIEW PLEASE.**_


End file.
